1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for extracting a cork from a bottle of wine or the like. More particularly the invention relates to a cork screw which is driven with a rotating motion into a cork which is then extracted from the bottle. The cork screw can then be unthreaded from the cork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device which has been developed to meet the needs for effectively and quickly removing the cork from a bottle comprises a cork screw rotatably mounted in a carrier which in turn is mounted in a frame which fits over and may be clamped to the mouth of a stoppered bottle. A handle is used to move the cork screw longitudinally through a camming device which imparts rotation to the cork screw. As the cork screw engages and is rotatably driven into the cork, the camming device is prevented from movement. Moving the handle in the opposite direction causes the camming device to become unlatched whereby the cork is extracted from the bottle and is drawn along with the camming device, into the frame. When the handle is again reversed, the camming device is re-latched, thereby causing the cork screw to be rotated and threaded out of the cork.
These prior art devices suffer from various defects and drawbacks. Some of the devices were unduly complex with as many as 20 to 40 discrete parts, thereby contributing to high manufacturing and consumer costs, and an enhanced likelihood of failure or jamming.
In other devices, the camming mechanism operates under the effect of gravity, thereby running the risk of being inadvertently engaged or disengaged.
In yet others, the mechanical latching or unlatching can occur irrespective of whether the device is engaging the mouth of a bottle.
In still others, the corkscrew must be manually threaded into and out of the cork.